My Smash-Up
by Sherann
Summary: One day while I was killing time in my room Something in my mind went boom The boomed yelled 'Hey, what's up girl' What if all your characters were in the same world I'm talkin' Leverage, Angel, Suits: Harvey & Mike Buffy the Vampire Slayer and of course Psych Well here it is, I'm sorry if it blows If these shows had one story this is how it goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey… so Fanfiiction won't let me do more than two for crossovers, but really I got a little ambitious and this is a crossover for five shows. The three extra shows that are not mentioned in the crossover are Leverage, Angel, and Buffy the vampire Slayer. I made it so that even if you haven't watched these shows you could follow along. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. COMMENT!**

Part: 1

 _Ring, ring, ring,_ Jessica Pearson's phone sounded after a long day of work. She contemplated on whether to pick it up since the call was arriving so late. Her conscience won over her tiresome body and she ended up answering it anyway. Holding the phone to her ear she heard panting and crying coming through from the other end. It was a woman who sounded distraught; the voice of the troubled lady was definitely familiar.

"Ms. Pearson, Ms. Pearson," The woman finally spat out. "Ms. Pearson it's my Louis!" After the plea Jessica was able to discern who it was. It just so happened to be the mother of one of her most loyal partners Louis Litt.

In the middle of the conversation the janitor began tapping repeatedly on the glass window looking to ask the Senior Partner of the law firm if she would be pulling an overnighter. She waved her hand dismissing him and brought her focus back to Louis's mother who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Mrs. Litt calm down everything is going to be ok." She assured her. "What is wrong?" She forced her words over the woman who was still whimpering.

"No everything's not ok. It's never going to be ok. Never again."

"Tell me what is wrong." Jessica insisted.

"Louis, my Louie, is- is… in a coma. Nobody knows what happened. Nobody can tell me what happened. All they know is that he's not waking up. I told him not to work too hard. I told him not to do it. But he never listens to me; he never listens to his mother…"

Mrs. Litt continued her tangent and Jessica felt herself slowly slipping into what she called 'panic mode.' It had only been a week since her and Harvey named Louis one of the Senior Partners. There she was waiting that morning to see one of her most committed attorneys come rushing out the elevator to find his name being posted up right under 'Pearson Specter,' but to all of the law firm's surprise Louis Litt never came in and now she knew why. He had been in the hospital before but she could tell by the heaviness in his mother's voice that this may be fatal.

The tall, beautiful hazel skinned woman soon hung up wishing his family the best assuring that she would be there shortly. She paced back and forth for a short while before she decided to contact her partner's secretary, Donna. There wasn't a soul in the law firm in which Donna hadn't touch bases with so she would be the right person to spread the news.

On the other side of the Big Apple was Harvey and Donna perched up in bed together. The quirky redhead leaned the side of her face on the shoulder of the most successful lawyer in New York: Harvey Specter. Harvey bent his head slightly to peck her forehead in gratitude for a very memorable couple of hours. Donna's cell rang pausing their moment. When the caller ID read 'Jessica' her nerves made her body quiver.

"Who is it?" Harvey asked.

"It's Jessica, you haven't told her about us yet?"

She answered the IPhone before the ringing stopped. "Jessica…" Her voice trailed off in absolute shock. After pressing the red button she directed her attention back to her handsome counterpart.

"Donna what's wrong?" Harvey questioned forcefully.

"It's Louis. He's hurt."

"With What!? Another stroke!?"

"I don't know…"

She could barely form words as they were picking their clothes off the floor and frantically putting them on. Multitasking, Donna made a quick decision to notify Mike and Rachel as Harvey called for the car. As soon as she got off the phone with them they were both out the door hoping that the whole scenario would blow over when they reached.

It was a long ride on the way up for the close friends and co-workers of Louis Litt. They all were thinking the worst, secretly in their heads making funeral arrangements and recollecting lost memories. Since Mike and Rachel lived a few blocks away they arrived at the hospital first. Both of them had their ups and downs with Mr. Litt, he had a notorious reputation of being the lawyer that terrorized all new comers. In the beginning Louis harbored a lot of jealously towards Mike because of his brotherly relationship with Harvey. In many ways he attempted to sabotage Mike's career and tried to terminate his chances of working for the firm. Rachel didn't have as many difficult experiences although she was definitely aware of how much of a brute Louis could be. They both accepted that it was in his nature to be pesky and grueling but it was only because he had an unwavering love for law and a pride in which he only carried for the firm he worked for. It was why they were so ecstatic when he was awarded the honor of being one of the Senior Partners. No matter how much the employees of Pearson Specter Litt despised Louis they all could agree nobody deserved to be there more than him. It was almost depressing to witness how far he had come and a day later to be confined to a hospital bed completely lifeless.

The young couple observed through the transparent glass as the surgeons rushed in to revive their mentor and close friend. Rachel wrapped her arms around Mike's slender body fearing the worst.

"Mike he's not going to make it, is he?" The side of her sorrow filled face seeped into his chest.

Now a full blown lawyer Mike was looking forward to teaming up with both Louis and Harvey to one day be good enough to be their successor. He patted down his fiancé's loose curls while holding her tight. "He's gonna be ok, he has to be. No- He's gonna be at our wedding and he's gonna be one of my grooms men," he professed.

The pitter patter of high heels broke their focus as they spotted their boss Jessica Pearson trying to quicken her steps. She wrapped her long arms around both her protégés observing how frightened they were after gazing at Louis's current condition.

She was aware that in their profession it was easy to numb emotions and separate feelings from harsh situations. In this case it was hard to keep it all bottled in. Lastly, Donna and Harvey could be seen dashing down the hall. As soon as Donna caught a glimpse of Louis the tears instantly dripped from her eyes and when Rachel saw her crying she couldn't help but to join in. Jessica having been through these tragedies many times throughout her life couldn't take watching, so she excused herself to the restroom where she would mope silently in the stall. Mike couldn't help feeling that every time he would gain he would lose more. It was first his best friend's betrayal, then his grandmother's death and in just a matter of moments Louis was about to join that list of heartbreaks. He intentionally kept bumping his forehead against the wall that was parallel wondering, 'why?' Harvey a couple steps down the hall was throwing his fists into the wind aiming for the younger version of himself. All he could think about was the times he used his looks and wit to make Louis's life miserable. Yet, no matter how harsh he was to him Louis always came through in the end.

In a matter of moments another person entered the scene, the man walked hastily towards Harvey Specter who was wandering around an empty space. "Hey," the man grabbed Harvey's attention. "Are you Mr. Specter?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

The man in the dark gray suit flashed his badge staring the lawyer down. "I work with the New York police. My name is Detective Thomas Hicks. I'm questioning all of the friends and family of Louis Litt, his parents instructed me to meet up with you guys."

At the sound of the detective's voice everyone in the hall huddled together. "Can you please hold off a little bit we just found out and everyone's upset." Harvey requested.

"Look I'm sorry but I have an investigation to conduct and if I don't find out what happened to this poor sap the captain will get on me."

His tone was not a crowd pleaser which turned his audience faces sour. "Wow… so this is all about the job? Duly noted." The feisty Donna shot back.

"I'm not here to make friends I'm here to-"

"Solve the case. My problem with that statement is that Louis isn't just another case. He's a close friend to all of us and if you're going to treat him like he's just another job we're going to ask for someone else," Mike chimed in.

Their emotions were running high and they weren't prepared to deal with reason.

Harvey turned his head to the detective. "Well, you heard the jury…"

"Wow," Detective Hicks let out a soft chuckle. "What's worse than lawyers? Grieving ones. Listen I didn't come here to cause you anymore pain I just thought you all would like to know that Mr. Litt didn't get here all on his own."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel looked on him with a befuddled expression.

"We observed some of the markings on his body and I can tell you without a doubt that he piss someone off. If you guys would take a seat I'll be happy to share the details."

"That's ok we'll gladly stand." Harvey responded slyly.

"Suit yourself. Before I start is there a Jessica Pearson among this crowd."

"No-" Mike said blankly. "Carry on."

"Well. I ask for her cause we believe that Louis was dabbling into some funny business. We wanted to know if she knew anything about his last client. You see my team found him in an alleyway not too far from here." Everybody's face shifted to one of shock. "Yeah, they found bums sifting through his pockets. When the good doctor gave me the clothes he was wearing we found some particulates that lead us to believe that his body was moved to cover up the trail. We believed he was attacked in the San Francisco area and then the perpetrators had his body shipped here."

"Wait-" Donna interrupted. "First of all I'm going to need you to stop saying 'body.' He's still alive and how in the world did he get to San Francisco?"

"That's the big mystery. We recently contacted the police over there and they're familiar with him. They say their head detective caught him breaking into someone's house. She'll be coming here shortly to lend a hand."

Harvey's shoulders shrugged. "Really? So she's the head detective over there and she's going to hop on a five hour flight to come do your job?"

"She's talked with Mr. Litt and she found him to be a decent guy just a little nuts. I wanted to get her insight as well since she was one of the last people to see him before this happened. Rather than do it over Face Time she so kindly decided to pop in and grace us with her presence. Now wasn't that nice." Thomas Hicks explained.

"Well I hope she'll be here soon because once that bastard is found I might not be able to take him down myself but I'll make sure he goes down in court." Harvey threatened.

"I bet you will. If you all have any questions give us a call. I'll be updating Mr. and Mrs. Litt and you guys as the investigation progresses. I really do hope your friend wakes up." He cut through their huddle making his way toward the hospital exit. "Oh- and by the way Detective O'Hara will be here to speak with you early afternoon." Those were the last words he said before he disappeared behind the corner.

The group of friends dispersed as the girls went searching for Jessica and the boys much more relaxed took a stroll down the hall. Even though Mike was currently a well-respected lawyer he still clung to Harvey like Robin clings to Batman. "Are you ok Harv?" Was the first sentenced out of his mouth.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking." He assured him. "Let's talk about something else. I think even Louis would throw up knowing how much we've been worrying about him."

For the first time all night Mike smiled. "So what's on your mind?"

"This lady that's supposed to be coming tomorrow. He said her name was O'Hara."

"Yeah and…"

"I don't know. I just got this picture in my head of this girl I knew back in high school, her name was Juliet O'Hara."

"Oh no… one of your old flames."

"I wouldn't call her an old flame; I would just say she was a very _special_ friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Jules I can't believe you're leaving," Shawn complained lying on the hotel bed. "There is a pool out back, a Jacuzzi in the bathroom and a clown that gives out free cotton candy bags every day at two."

Juliet continued to listen to his childlike remarks packing her clothes away in her suitcase. "Those cotton candy bags are for the kids Shawn, and as far as I'm concerned snatching it off his cart while he's not looking is considered a crime which you're lucky that I haven't charged you for."

"Well then that makes you an accessory to the crime since you witnessed me do it, 'Chief Detective.'"

She finally paused what she was doing to sit on the bed beside him. "Shawn I know this looks bad and I apologize, but there is something about this man that is bugging me. I don't expect you to fully understand my gut but I'm asking you as my _husband_ to trust me."

"Awwww… you're looking at me with the eyes, not the eyes." His tone flipped to one of sincerity. "You're right Jules, when aren't you right? I guess it feels weird now that the tables have turned. Usually it's me running off to solve cases in the middle of beautiful monumental occasions. But you were one of the last people to see Lois-"

"Louis," she corrected him.

"Louis Litt alive and you should go to New York and end our dream honeymoon to track down his killer."

"He's alive Shawn; he's just in a coma."

"Oh, well that changes things."

Juliet's eyes widen slightly more as a brilliant thought came to mind. "Shawn…" She broke his attention from his cell phone.

"You said what… I'm sorry I was just texting Gus, apparently the food festival is in town so it might not be a heartbreaking departure like I planned."

"What? The food festival has been in town every month this year, I'm starting to believe the only reason they bring it back is because of you two."

"We can't help that we have to buy two of everything from each vender, its standard protocol."

"I have a better idea. How about you come with me? I've been talking with Detective Hicks and this sounds like a strange one and your ability comes in handy when dealing with strange."

"Now I know why I married you. Sitting around the pool and eating cotton candy, it's so cliché. How many people can say they solved a murder case during their honeymoon? Oh my gosh! I need to cancel with Gus."

"He's not dead Shawn, he's in a coma."

Ten hours later Shawn and Juliet arrived at the hospital with Detective Hicks waiting by the front door, because of the short notice they had very little time to relax. Juliet attempted to walk a little faster since they were already ten minutes late, Shawn on the other hand didn't feel the need to rush.

"Detective O'Hara," Hicks greeted her. "I'm glad you arrived safely." He then directed his attention to Shawn. "I'm sorry… this is?"

"Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer. My partner Paco de Taco could not make it; he sadly got trapped in corndog world, poor soul."

Juliet cut in feeling that Hicks wouldn't understand Shawn's humor. "Hah. I'm sorry, detective this is my husband, he has special abilities that I thought would be beneficial to the case."

Thomas Hicks smirked in disbelief that such an attractive woman would go for the kid he used to drop in the garbage back in high school. "Ok…" he surrendered. "I'll let him in because I know of your work."

"Thanks detective, I promise you won't be sorry you made this decision."

"Wait-" Shawn cut it. "You know of her works but you don't know of mines? I found a famous seal's killer, kidnapped a polar bear and I went undercover on American Duos. I mean don't get me wrong Jules is great but I'm legendary."

"Of course Mr. Spencer," Hicks chuckled. "Admittedly, I adore your stupid sense of humor. The real test though will not be a missing seal but getting these suits on board with your little psychic gimmick. They nearly tore me to shreds."

"Like I said Mr. Hicks I'm Shawn Spencer, I've worked with lawyers before. Have you heard of Adam Hornstock?"

"No." Hicks responded. "Look I don't know how things are ran in Santa Barbara but I can tell you the guy who's knocked out right now is Harvey Specter's best friend."

A shocked expression appeared on Juliet's face when she heard that name. "Did you say Harvey Specter?"

"Yeah Harvey Specter."

"Who is he?" Shawn questioned completely lost.

Hicks didn't even bother to answer the question. "You're dealing with some of the best lawyers in New York; they don't let anyone in unless they graduated from Harvard law. Harvey Specter and Mike Ross were the cream of the crop in their college days, that's how intense this firm is. So with that being said, Psychic, I hope your crystal ball is clear because you're really gonna need to impress them."

Shawn realized that it was now or never. He was in unfamiliar territory where civilians had no idea of how incredible his gift truly was. His thoughts proceeded to rewind like an out of control clock. It all came to a halt when an image of Juliet reading a packet of papers while on the plane ride over came into mind. The papers just so happened to be a profile of Hicks, it was then he was able to get his answer. "Detective Hicks," replied Shawn.

"Yes…" He said unknowingly.

"I'm sensing that you don't like lawyers. Over the past couple of years you've closed cases where the culprit got a slap on the risk. You've captured crooked business man, after crooked business man, after crooked business man, but because Pearson Specter Litt is the best, the crooked business man always seems to get off. In a way you're happy that Mr. Litt is in this coma, it's all karma."

The upper half of Detective Hicks body reclined in amazement. Shawn could sell his psychic routine just as good as a granny could sell fresh cookies. What the world didn't know was Shawn's gift wasn't as much supernatural as it was natural. For as long as he could remember he had the ability to notice details that no one else could pick up. All he had to do was see something once and he would never forget it.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Hicks complemented. "But I think I told everyone and their mother that so you probably could have heard it through the great-vine."

"Well did you tell everyone and their mother that one of the reasons you requested my wife was to flirt with her."

"Aha!" He said with an even bigger grin stretched across his face. "You just keep impressing me psychic."

Juliet had completely tuned out trying to think of how she would deal with Harvey if he noticed her. Shawn on the other hand was furious, Juliet's thoughts concluded when she felt her husband zoom past her heading for the hospital. He walked in prepared to do his _thing._ Juliet tried to slow him down but Shawn briskly walked until they entered the elevator.

"Shawn!" Her voice escalated as soon as the elevator doors slid shut. "I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Sorry Jules but I gotta think about how I'm gonna solve this case so we could get in and get out. You know people from New York think they're so smart because they live in a place with big buildings and urine on the sidewalk. I am Shawn Spencestar and I refuse to be talked down to!"

"Shawn! Listen to me for just a moment, I agree with you. For six years you fooled me into thinking that you were an actual psychic, I'm confident in your abilities."

"Awww… Jules… that's sweet."

"Yeah but there's something else. Harvey Specter…"

"Don't tell me you're scared of this guy-"

"No Shawn I think I know him. I lived up here for my ninth and tenth grade year before moving back to Miami for school."

"Really?"

The elevator door opened and Juliet pulled Shawn into a corner.

"Like I was saying. In the beginning of my freshmen year everybody was pairing up for homecoming so I felt peer pressured to do the same."

"Jules that doesn't seem so-"

"Let me finished. I ended up being asked out by one of the most popular guys in our class, Harvey Specter. We did the whole entire girlfriend and boyfriend thing and just like a future lawyer he negotiated. I thought everything was going perfect until I found out his real intentions. He said he would continue going out with me as long as I slept with him after the homecoming dance."

"Did you?"

"No way! I'd never been so insulted before in my life. I slapped him and he made my time in New York a living hell."

"C'mon Jules this was fore scores and seven years ago, so you guys dated, neither of you should care."

"You don't get it. I was bullied so much in tenth grade year because of him. I was known as 'that girl,' the girl that didn't want to sleep with Harvey. Everybody started calling me a nun because I wouldn't open my legs for that jerk."

"Ok… but how do we know that this is the same guy?"

"A couple years later when I got accepted into the University of Miami I heard from a friend of my father's that Harvey was the only one in the school to be accepted into Harvard. I doubt if we're talking about two different people."

"I see… Well time to work my magic."

"Shawn!" She said hesitantly as she began to follow him down the hallway. The doctor's pointed in the direction of Louis Litt's room. Before he even touched the handle an _'Ah!'_ stopped him in his tracks. Shawn turned around to find Donna guarding the outside hallway. Juliet quickly stepped in to explain. "Hi I'm sorry my name's Detective O'Hara, Thomas Hicks should have mentioned me."

"Yeah he mentioned you but he didn't mention this guy in the SpongeBob Squarepants T-shirt."

"It's a classic," Shawn defended.

"Ignore that. I'm sorry I made a last minute decision to bring my husband Shawn Spencer. I know he doesn't look like much on the outside but he's helped us solve numerous cases, in fact we met on the field."

"So what does he do?"

Juliet thought to explain but felt that Shawn's gifts spoke louder than words. She shot a look at him that he knew all too well. "Show'em babe."

Shawn's observant eyes hastily zeroed in on the many creases that were in Donna's blouse. He took in how it was slightly slanted and the buttons weren't fastened correctly. The way her business casual jacket was draped over her and held together by her crossed arms meant one or two things but like always Shawn was going to wing it. He caught several other things in the process and was ready to make his predictions.

"Ugh!" He grunted so everyone present could hear him. Donna's eyes flew open now believing that she was witnessing a lunatic on the verge of going mad. He placed his hands over his head as if he was suffering from a migraine before rubbing his shoulders against the marble wall. "I Got Something! The spirits tell me you were here basically the whole night but recently you snuck out and got a little freaky with somebody, which is quite strange since you're supposedly grieving."

Juliet flashed an awkward smile at Donna who was extremely embarrassed from now having her sex life projected to the passing hospital staff.

"What the heck!" She quietly grumbled while leaning into both of them. "You don't just say that out in the open."

Juliet let out a soft chuckle playing into her husband's lie. "Sorry it was so blunt, but once the spirits tell Shawn the word he can't help but to shout it out."

"What?" The confused woman stepped back in shock.

"What she means is I am Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and I am your dead friend's murderer catcher. So if you could leave me alone with the body I'll have this case solved in no time."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Donna shook her head in disbelief. "Whoa sister so you want me to allow your crazy husband in on this case just because he predicted a portion of my sex life. You rather well pack your bags and head on back to Santa Barbara because I refuse to stand for this."

Juliet's expression shifted with her sharp words not taking too kindly to Donna's arrogance. She pushed her husband out the way before he got the opportunity to utter another word. "See this is what I don't like about lawyers. Oh wait… you're not a lawyer; you're the secretary that sticks her nose into everybody else's business. I could care less about you people and your titles, what I do care about is that Louis Litt gets the help he deserves-"

"Ah-" Donna cuts in. "I agree let's get a real detective in this room with real help, that's all I'm saying."

"Excuse me I was the last person to see this man moving. Who else could be more qualified than me?"

"Well we are the top firm in New York aka one of the top firms in the United States, so I think we'll find somebody."

As Shawn was pressed against the wall he noticed a man in an expensive suit stating that he was 'Harvey Specter.' Shawn left the two women arguing to confront the man that he wanted to speak to in the first place. Without thinking Shawn stood behind him waiting for the lawyer to turn around from the desk. Shawn quickly went to work picking up the personality of Harvey just by the scent of his colon. As Harvey was signing some papers he felt Shawn's warm breath beating on his skin. He looked over his shoulder and found him standing over his back, before he could complete a word Shawn stopped him mid breath.

"Your Harvey Specter, you were the big-guy at Harvard law. In your life you were always the man, you have a place on the top floor, you mess around with your secretary, you rarely lose, and you don't like to be vulnerable probably because of what happened to your mother." Harvey's mouth slowly opened in disbelief telling Shawn that all his accusations were correct so he decided to impress him even more. Before Shawn ventured on over to meet Harvey he stole a quick glance at a wrinkled sheet of paper resting on a bench with words on it looking like a eulogy for Louis's funeral. He recollected and processed the words in thirty seconds to use for his made up vision. "In fact you weren't even a friend of Louis. What happened? You automatically started to care for him now that he might never wake up?" Harvey's eyes lowered letting Shawn know he was on the right track. "Yeah, you were the quarterback of the law firm and Louis was the underappreciated water boy." He saw more reaction and continued to drum up the suspense. "Feeling bad for Louis, Pearson, your boss awarded him a senior partner position but you didn't want that so you knocked Mr. Litt into a coma."

"What?!" Harvey responded.

The whole hospital paused along with Juliet and Donna.

Harvey then walked by him nonchalantly. "Honestly you had me going until you said that. Who are you anyway?"

"Once again I'm Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer, I am Detective Juliet's husband and the one who just solved the case." Shawn looked back to Juliet. "Honey! I believe you should be putting cuffs on him now."

"Hey you. Psychic. Do everyone in this hospital a favor and shut-up. Now let's start from the beginning." All four of them slowly started coming together, Harvey being the ring leader. Juliet peered intently at the man standing before her realizing that the Harvey present and the one from her past were one in the same. Of course he matured over the years but he still embodied that popular leadership role that made everyone listen. Donna stood behind him in agreement while Shawn became even more flustered. "So let's get this straight you're Detective O'Hara?" Juliet nodded her head. "And this is your husband who you brought along, thought could help, and he's a psychic?"

"Alright listen up!" Shawn commanded the group's attention. "Now I've never been a stickler for following the rules but here it is. Me and Juliet were assigned to this case by Detective Hicks and that overrides what both of you think or have to say. I may not know how things are ran in New York but I know how things are ran in Santa Barbara and San Francisco where I solve the big cases. Yes, I'm a psychic, yeah it might sound stupid but no one knows what happened to your friend so I'm your best bet. So will you please direct your attention to my beautiful wife Juliet as she will instruct us on how we will be conducting the rest of this investigation. Juliet?"

His wife was stunned; she had never seen him so angry to the point he had to assert himself aggressively. A little smile appeared on her face; she had never found him so attractive. "Well first off I will need to question you both separately to get a better understanding of who Louis was. The secret to his current state I believe is hidden in his intentions. Shawn will then go inside the hospital room to see what the supernatural world is saying about Louis's condition and after that I'm going to need both of you to direct me to anyone who has a close relationship with Mr. Litt. So that's where we'll begin. Any questions? Great." She exclaimed not giving anyone the opportunity to answer back. "Now let's get this ball rolling. I think I'll start with Mr. Specter."

Juliet's face was now beginning to jog Harvey's memory, a mischievous smirk stretched across his face when he thought of the time he saw her last.

Before Juliet left off with Harvey she flashed a firm look at Donna. "And Ms. Paulsen, leave my husband alone."

Donna crossed her arms and took a seat on the other side of the hall allowing Shawn to enter the room.

"After you," Harvey beckoned, giving Juliet the permission to lead him to a quiet place in the hospital where they could discuss Louis. He trailed behind her in anticipation of the titillating conversation they were about to have. He normally didn't like to be in situations where he could potentially be interrogated or accused but he loved being in mouthwatering banters where he had the upper hand. On the walk over he began to compare his previous encounter with her to the present. It was no secret that she had grown up to be an overly attractive beautiful young woman whose confidence had escalated since sophomore year of high school. They ended up sitting on a hospital bench by the doctors' offices.

"So Juliet… how's life been treating you?" Harvey opened up with a cocky grin on his face. Just by observing his expression she knew he remembered their brief romance.

"Oh stop," she ordered. "I'm not here to reminisce; I'm here to find out what happened to Louis."

"Of course, of course but since we're here we might as well address the elephant in the room, you know, use this opportunity to catch up."

"So… the last time you saw Louis was…?"

"Right," he snickered at her attempt to avoid the subject. "The last time I talked to him I was telling him that we were making him senior partner so that was approximately a week ago."

With her hand held device she began to type what he was saying. "So you haven't talk to him since then?"

"Correct."

"Did you see him in the firm?"

"Yes, but briefly. He was usually walking back and forth like he was up to something big."

"Did you ever think to ask why?"

"Of course. But he was a senior partner now I was trying to do my best to treat him like he was my equal and I know if I was working on something important I wouldn't want anybody to be in it unless I asked them to be in on it."

"Ok, so what was your relationship with Mr. Litt?"

"Your husband just announced it to the hospital just a few minutes ago."

"I forgot," she sneered. "Now tell me it again."

"You really don't like me-"

"Tell me it again." Juliet demanded trying to prevent things from straying.

"Me and Louis could be friends sometimes, but I'm not going to lie our relationship for the most part was rocky. Since I stepped foot into the law firm he was jealous of me, plain and simple. I'm not even insinuating, he's told me countless times in many different ways that he wished he was me. I think at one point he was even jealous of my intern. But let's get one thing straight I did not hurt him. The accusation your dork husband made wasn't even close."

"Mmmh. So he was jealous of your intern? Who is he?"

"Well he's no longer my intern. His name is Michael Ross, he was my right hand man."

"Did you feel he was jealous because you were closer with Mike or was it that he wanted an intern just like him?"

"What does this have to do with the case?"

"It's called profiling. Trying to figure out what happened to a person has a lot to do with who they are, what drives them. For instance, you just said that Louis was jealous of you. When I saw him he was very determined, maybe he was trying to surpass your status."

"Maybe. I would want to do the same thing if I was just brought on board as senior partner." Harvey replied now taking what she had to say seriously.

"Ok, so Louis could've gotten any intern he wanted who probably could've been just as brilliant, but he wanted Mike Ross because he was good enough to impress you."

"I have to disagree with you there. Louis wanted Mike Ross because he was the best. The kid is tenacious, not just a genius. I doubt there is anybody out there who is like him."

"You speak highly of him."

"Yeah… I trained the guy, taught him everything I know. So tell me from this little chit-chat are we any closer to finding my associate's attacker or are you just picking my inner most thoughts."

"A little bit of both."

"Having fun?"

"Getting there, who's Jessica Pearson?"

"The head of the firm-"

"No. Who is she to you and Louis?"

"She's our confidant and our mentor. She's known us since we were interns working the mail room. So she's very close, so close to the point that Louis's parents contacted her first about the accident."

Juliet decided to take a risk wanting to crack the shell of the unemotional man. "So is Louis like your brother? Do you love him?"

Harvey's body paused, extremely uncomfortable with the question. He realized she was trying to hit a spot that he often times avoided. "Shouldn't your psychic husband be able to read my brain?"

"Hah funny. The psychic world doesn't work like that."

"Wow, you're really going with his act. How considerate."

"Shut-up Harv. You are just as or more arrogant than you were in high school."

"Well I can't say that becoming one of the most successful lawyers in New York has helped much but I'm glad you've moved on and life's treating you well. Probably not as well if you would've continued going out with me but I'm glad you're happy."

Juliet flipped her phone over and slid it to the side. "Oh… I see the kind of women you like." Her eyebrows quirked referring to Donna.

"If there is any reason why you two don't like each other it's probably because you're exactly alike. Let me catch you up on what's changed over the past twenty years. Yeah I was wrong back in tenth grade but give me a break I would do anything to see a naked girl. Now I prefer sassy professional women who make me question my life decisions."

"That's nice to know and I can see it's done wonders for your personality but I don't care because I have an awesome husband who can do what not many men can."

"I disagree. Everybody can shout out random things and look like an idiot at the same time, the hobo on my block does it."

"Why you little…"

In that moment giggling at the agitated detective's expressions he was reminded why he was the best. A time that was supposed to be used for intense questioning turned into childish bickering that just so happened to be better than daytime television. He watched how her faced shifted red and strung her along like a cute pooch. Since he was young Harvey kept all of his deepest darkest feelings in a mass grave and he wasn't about to unearth them now, not even for Louis.

"Hey Donna," Mike jogged over. He clutched the manila folder in his hand that carried a stack of papers. "Donna has Detective O'Hara arrived yet?"

Still sitting on the bench Donna perked up when he came looking more aggravated than ever. "Yeah she's questioning Harvey at the moment, what's in your hand?"

"They're some papers that I pulled out of Louis's office that I thought could help. Have you seen Rachel or Jessica?"

"They took Louis's parents out for lunch. Poor souls haven't been out the hospital since he got in here."

Mike took a seat beside her recognizing her annoyance. "I take it you don't like how the investigation is going?"

"That obvious?"

"Is there something about Detective O'Hara I should know about?"

"Yeah… she brought her husband, Shawn Spencestar along."

"Ok?"

"And he's a psychic."

"That's a joke right?"

"No, about an hour ago he was in there with Louis trying to connect to his unconscious body."

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know. I went to the restroom and as soon as I came out he was gone."

"Should we be worried?" Mike leaned in.

"I could care less right about now."

"Did the New York investigators check him?"

"Yeah-" She exclaimed. "They just called to say he's legit."

Mike Ross's eyes shifted elsewhere in suspicion. "Stay here Donna."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm gonna start a little investigation of my own."

What the employees of Pearson Specter Litt didn't realize was that Shawn Spencer had snuck off to their firm to find information that would better support his up and coming vision. He realized that he wasn't in San Francisco and he needed hardcore details in order for his profession to be taken seriously. The clever man had passed himself off as a fill in janitor so he was able to gain access to the offices easily. With none of the partners or top lawyers present, no one noticed Shawn as he slipped into Harvey's office.

' _I know you're hiding something Specter,'_ he mumbled to himself as he scrambled around to discover evidence to feed his suspicion. All the offices had glass barriers making it difficult to remain unseen; the only way to scan the documents secretly was to hide his body behind Harvey's arm chair. He slouched in his seat so no one could see the tips of his hair.

He went through the stack quickly dumping the papers that were going to hold no use. After the fiftieth sheet he began to notice a pattern that he found most intriguing. As he continued to scan the papers like a living computer one name appeared to be on every case file. His memory immediately brought him back to the moment before they stepped into the hospital. ' _You're dealing with some of the best lawyers in New York; they don't let anyone in unless they graduated from Harvard law. Harvey Specter and Mike Ross were the cream of the crop in their day,'_ he recollected Detective Hicks' last words. Shawn finally came across that forgotten sheet of paper that just so happened to be at the bottom of the stack. It had a list of names of college graduates that were seeking internship at the firm. Even more interesting the fresh out of college students were looking to be Harvey's assistant. Mike Ross was nowhere on the list in which he would have started working for Harvey around that time and so his investigation continued. He crept over to the desk again and this time opened the bottom drawer. Flipping through the mounds of papers he found photos at the bottom of Harvey and Mike.

"Hey is Mr. Specter back in his office?!"

An employee from the outside bellowed. It was then Shawn knew he couldn't be there any longer. He rushed out the door grabbing a handful of candy from off of Donna's desk and left, his eyes observing all he could. There was no information that could tell him what happened to Louis Litt but he could expose the dark secrets of Pearson Specter Litt and for him that would feel better than solving the actual case.

Shawn took a pit stop at the frozen yogurt place to make his excuse appear to be more believable, he then made his way back to the hospital where everyone was waiting in the hall. Juliet was speaking on the phone with Hicks as Donna and Harvey had their arms entangled in one another. Rachel Zane and Jessica Pearson were waiting patiently on the side looking for the doctor's update. When Shawn came into view he drew everyone's attention. With their eyes begging for answers the psychic was prepared to put on a performance.

"Excuse me!"

Mike Ross interrupted as Shawn was on his tippy toes, his mouth agape. "May I speak to you Mr. Spencer?" The young lawyer had just arrived seconds earlier and was also on a mission of unmasking

"You're just the guy I wanted to see as well Attorney Ross," Shawn responded playfully in a cartoonish like voice.

The two left the crowd both feeling that they had gained the advantage. As Shawn followed behind Mike they ended up in another secluded corner where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"If you could please make this quick I was in the middle of a very revealing vision," Shawn said anxiously when they finally stopped at their destination.

"I know what you were in the middle of doing. By the way did you like the candy?"

"Wha-" The question came out of left field something that Shawn wasn't accustomed to happening at this point in the investigation. His eyes then shifted downward where a sliver of a candy wrapper could be seen sticking out of his pocket. "How did you notice that?" He questioned as his brain like a puzzle began to put all the pieces together.

Imitating Shawn's previous actions Mike lifted his two fingers to the side of his head. "Something tells me Mr. Spencer that we're not so different. Your father worked for the police station of Santa Barbara and there sparked your fascination for detective work. Your dad Henry Spencer was strict, it's one of the reasons why you act the way you act. All your life has been spent trying not to be like him. At a very young age you realized you were super observant and could absorb information that most people couldn't. Because of that you barely tried in school and in life because everything came easy. As much as you tried to not be like dear ole dad you couldn't deny that police work was in your blood. It started off with solving simple crimes off of television then somehow you were able to get yourself onto an actual case which you solved. After that you opened your psychic agency with your best friend Burton Gustard, in which you call him Gus."

"Interesting."

"Yeah very. The candy, it's from Donna's desk. I should know because I help myself to some every day. That's how you've been conducting all of your investigations up to this point. You sneak off to go snooping about for information to solidify your visions." Mike patted himself on the back. "Look at that, I didn't even have to act possessed, so you could do me a favor and drop the act."

"Wow that's pretty impressive, but I can do better." Shawn then lifted his two fingers to his head. "After Louis Litt became Senior Partner he was presented a big case. To his dismay as soon as he came in contact with the opposing firm they started threatening Pearson Specter Litt. Now that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was the information they were threatening him with. In a Darth Vader like voice they told him that their newly promoted lawyer aka you was a fraud and an imposter. Either way he was going to defend his firm like a champion but he first needed to hear the truth from his peers. Then on a nice Monday morning you all did see him even though Harvey told my wife you didn't. Since he was a partner now you had to let him in on the secret; that Michael Ross never went to Harvard, heck, you never went to law school. If anyone was to find out the firm would be roasted. Luckily, Louis was so into this case he didn't have the energy to throw a fit so he disappeared again. KAPOW!"

Mike leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Fascinating. What did you do search through the papers on Harvey's desk? Yeah, this past week Harvey was cleaning out his desk. He dumped all of his papers on top making it very easy to scan through all the documents where you probably came across the one with the list of people being interviewed to be Harvey's intern but you realized my name wasn't on it. You also realized that on every sheet of paper I provided meaningful information to every case that Harvey was on. It was then that your big brain hopped to the conclusion that the firm was hiding something about me because if I was leading every other case why not promote me to a higher position and keep me in the background. The rest of your predictions are just well thought out hunches. The way the head conference room chairs were misplaced could have told you that we met up with Louis. The way Louis's office was in disarray could have told you that he was panicking. You squint your eyes, lower your eyebrows and read a person's emotions like a book and put the full story together."

Now having the competitive urge Shawn brushed his chin. "Let's take it a little further shall we. Harvey, that son of a gun, he's practically in love with you. No father, no mother and no wife; none of the things that bring true happiness. When he found you he found a friend and a brother. Not everyone was on board with his scheme of letting the brilliant unschooled intern on the team but Harvey wouldn't dare let you go. Not only did you give him success, you are the one person he could count on to always be there even when everyone else leaves. Everyone who's someone in that firm protects you."

"Just like everyone who's someone at the Santa Barbara Police Station protects you." Mike started to laugh in absolute disbelief. "I knew there were people out there like me-"

"But I never thought I'd run into one."

Both lying geniuses dropped their egos and sat on the neighboring bench.

"Your father, your wife and the chief could've sold you out long time ago but you know why they didn't?" Mike dropped the act and the persona of 'Mr. Confidant lawyer' and came closer to Shawn as if he was speaking with his long lost twin. "They didn't expose you because you're good. You don't need a certificate or diploma to solidify your gifts and neither do I." Mike then proceeded to pick up the folder that was resting on one of the chairs. "I was _'sensing_ ' you were about to call me out in front of everyone so I beat you to the punch. I was able to sift through all of Louis's folders within ten minutes to find that his last client was a rival law firm called Wolfram & Hart. They're in Los Angeles. I don't have any idea why he would go from there to San Francisco but I guess that's for you to find out." Shawn received the folder from out of his hand.

It was weird. Shawn had never known the feeling of connecting with someone in a split second and the next second feeling like a day never went by that you didn't know the person. "So this is how it ends?"

"I believe so. After Louis became Senior Partner and took on this case he would've moved all his stuff to the hotel he was staying at in L.A. It's really nothing more we could give you here."

"Ok… thanks." Shawn started to leave preparing to tell Juliet that their case was in Los Angeles after all. "Oh and… um from psychic to lawyer, you don't tell my secret and I don't tell yours."

"You have my word," Mike assured. "It's been a pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Shawn kissed the ground and swallowed the fresh salty air of California. He was immediately revived at the sight of the clear blue sky. The roundabout investigation was now residing in the city of Angels and like most investigations he wasn't technically invited. _'I got this one baby,'_ said his wife as she left in the police car off to Los Angeles. The investigation would commence tomorrow afternoon at the law firm of Wolfram  & Hart. Like an excruciating itch Shawn loaded his best friend's car in hopes to begin his own personal investigation before his wife even begun hers.

"Come on Gus! If you don't get your stuff in the car we'll never get to Disneyland!" He beckoned. His friend since childhood had insisted that they stop at his father's house to search for the mouse ears he had left in Shawn's old room. Gus darted out at the second honk of the horn with all of his Mickey Mouse memorabilia in tack.

"Calm Down!" Gus yelled while stumbling down the steps. If Shawn was named Yin then there was no denying that Gus was Yang. Shawn was a goofy Caucasian who had no problem with letting the pieces of life fall where they may. An anxious Gus was a dark skinned man whose life up to this point had been defined by cleaning up the mess his friend would often make.

"I can't believe you're wearin' the Mickey ears, I thought you wanted to get married."

"And I will. I'm wearin' the Mickey ears and my girl will be sportin' Minnie. I'm destined to find love; it's the happiest place on earth Shawn." He protested while throwing his things in the trunk. When closing it Shawn's father Henry stepped onto the porch with a smug look on his face as a way of saying goodbye to the duo before they left. "It's too bad you couldn't come with us Mr. Spencer," Gus said after putting his carryon bag in the back.

"Oh yeah… why stay home when you could wait in long lines, buy expensive food and hear the same damn 'Let it Go,' song five-hundred times."

"Oh c'mon where's your sense of imagination?" Gus badgered.

"His childhood was ruined when he saw Santa Claus taking the Christmas presents from under the tree and not giving them," Shawn answered. "Honestly dad why did you come out here if you were just gonna bring Gus down?"

"Well I just thought Gus deserved to know the truth."

Shawn frantically waved his arms behind his friend mouthing to his father, 'don't tell him.' The once delightful Gus turned around to catch his friend's signal and was now peeved.

"Don't tell Gus what? What's going on?" He replied confusingly as he stood between Shawn and his dad.

"Do you not know who your friend is?" Henry inquired. "He's luring you in with Disneyland so he could take you to Los Angeles where you'll be solving another case."

"How do you know these things?" His son complained.

"I was a detective Shawn and Juliet specifically asked me yesterday to call her if you were even thinking about barging in on the case. Who would have thought? Even when your wife tells you to do something you still do the opposite."

"So I'm a bad person for being worried that, Jules, the love of my life might be in some kind of danger?"

"Juliet is head detective for a reason; it's usually you and Gus that need the saving. And don't try and sound so high and mighty either you're going up there because you can't help but to snoop."

"Not true."

"Yes true." Gus cut in.

"Burton Gustard you are my best friend it is against the law for you to side with my old debbie downer of a dad."

"First off there is no best friend law and yes I will side with your dad because I packed all twenty of my Disney shirts just so I could be conned into going to a law firm."

"You know I was gonna take you to Disneyland if you were good but after this, no sir, you'll be going straight to your room without dinner," Shawn argued.

"Bro my mom tried to do that and I nearly bit her hand off, you think I'm going to take that from you?"

"Look, get in the car so we could leave to L.A peacefully."

"I am not gettin' in that car Shawn."

"Get in the car Gus."

"I'm not gettin in the car and that's final."

A couple minutes later Shawn was off to L.A with an angry Gus pouting in the back seat. Two hours and some minutes later they arrived in front of the law firm of Wolfram & Hart. The psychic's intentions weren't to disobey his wife not after she had so kindly introduced the Louis Litt case to him, but he simply had to know. Jules tasking his nagging father with the job of watching him confirmed in his mind that she knew what would happen when she gave him the files and she also knew what she was agreeing to when they were at the altar. Shawn so kindly escorted Gus from out the back seat and into the building. He had to, his friend was still evil eying him just as he expected him to do once he found out he duped him out of Disneyland.

"Oh God," was Shawn's first reaction, "more lawyers."

"Don't sneer Shawn, being an attorney is a very prestigious career that is adored by most. I could have probably been one if I wasn't too busy following you all the days of my life."

"No it isn't. They waste their time in school for so many years just so they could be crowned know-it-alls, you see what we're doing is prestigious."

"Breaking the law by impersonating real detectives and psychics is not prestigious."

"I'm not impersonating by this point I've solved over a hundred cases."

"At least can you explain why I'm here again?" Gus continued his prying.

"Louis Litt. I don't know what it is about this case but I got a feeling that there's something really fishy going on."

"There's a dead guy Shawn, there's always something fishy."

"No this one is fishier than the fishiest case we have ever fished, and by the way he's not dead he's in a coma."

"Why you say that?"

Shawn paused to eye his surroundings hoping to catch a clue. "Because, first Jules found him in San Francisco where he was a frantic mess when really he was suppose to be fighting a case in L.A and then he's found in the alleys of New York. Now he's in the hospital where doctors are ruling his state as a coma but they're really not sure what's going on with him."

"They're not sure?"

"Yeah, when a doctor knows something they speak with confidence. Louis Litt's doctor didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. There were no serious bruises on his body and nothing internally that was wrong that points to a coma yet he's in a sleep like state that he can't wake-up from."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yes that's what I'm saying, this is a new adventure." Shawn pepped him up. "Usually everything is explainable, and this one isn't, so I kind of have to solve it."

They approached the front desk where they were greeted by a nerdy man with black rimmed glasses. Shawn gave off his signature smile and placed his arms on the counter as Gus waited in the background thinking about the place they would eat afterwards. "Hello my good man." Shawn opened up. "I am Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is my partner 'I Ain't saying he's a Gold Digga,'" He said in reference to Gus who lifted his one eyebrow for his introduction.

"Oh… so you're one of the detectives?" The receptionist concluded almost a little too delighted to see them. "I had prepared for the police to come tomorrow; we just ordered the ordurbs today."

Gus spirits lifted at the sound of another word that was equivalent to food. "We'll be coming tomorrow as well," he chimed in to confirm that. "But we'll be happy to eat from your employee lounge fridge, even if you provide a bowl of peppermints that will suffice."

"It's just I could hear the spirits more clearly when there are refreshments provided," Shawn added in.

"Absolutely gentlemen anything to make this process go by smoother. We simply want a happy ending to all of this; there is way too much sorrow in the world."

"I agree," Shawn nodded.

"Well let's get you boys situated, my name is Stewart," he reached out to shake their hands before leading them to an elevator.

Shawn spun around in amazement. How much different this law firm was than Pearson Specter Litt. Everyone had a pep in their step as opposed to Litt's firm that reflected the stress and gravity that came with defending the law. "I don't know if I've told you this Stewart but I like this firm way better than Pearson Specter Litt, its homey, quaint, and sweet. Well I'm actually referring to the candy and refreshments you'll be giving us."

They followed him out and into a hall which Gus found to be quite intriguing. "Yes Mr. Spencer, I'm warming up to you as well."

"Question Stewart," Gus sped up so that he was walking beside the employee. "Who are the Senior Partners of this firm?"

"Oh you mean Wolfram and Hart? The big honchos don't come out often; they only really interact with their lawyers, junior partners, and executives. Why do you ask?"

Gus couldn't stop staring at the designs on the walls, the portraits and the artifacts. The hall resembled the set up of a museum. "They have an interesting taste in decorations."

"Yeah I guess you can say that they fancy relics, they believe it gives the firm a little more character."

Taking notice of what Gus was looking at Shawn thought about the research he was doing on the firm before arriving. "Do they come out at night and do the decorating Stew?" He chuckled. "I mean this is the largest law firm corporation in the world with over a hundred branches and nobody recalls seeing these 'senior partners.'"

"They like privacy; they don't feel the need to flash their wealth and knowledge. They find joy in other things."

"And what would that be?" Gus said curiously as they turned the corner which revealed a darker part of the building. Stewart's lanky body stopped and about face in front of an ordinary wooden door. Shawn picked up on the once pleasant smile that all of a sudden looked creepy as he lowered his eyes and pressed his fingers on the handle.

"The kill," Stewart answered in a much darker tone.

Gus's heartbeat could be heard from the outside of his chest as his arm hairs stood up in attention. "When you say kill you do mean deers and bears? That, th-, th-, that the Senior Partners are hunting enthusiast?"

"No Gus," Shawn solemnly said lifting his two fingers to his temple. "I'm sensing you know exactly what happened to Louis Litt, in fact you were the cause of his coma. This firm was!"

"Well done psychic," Stewart laughed hysterically at his act. "Now claim your prize!" The rumbling of the receptionist's voice had set off a growl behind the wooden door. Purple bumpy ghouls with massive overbites and razor teeth hurried to where the two were anxiously standing. For the first time since birth the best friends had a reason to utter their girlish shrieks. They hung tight to each other until the demons grabbed their arms and tore them apart from one another.

"Stewart, I don't wanna die!" Gus cried as the monster henchmen dragged them across the floor and into the room. It was an old fashioned dungeon that reeked of blood and rodent feces. The ghouls toss them inside the cage leaving their clothes tattered and their knees bruised.

Stewart picked up his walkie talkie. "Should we kill them sir?"

A cold voice from the other end came through. "No! If they are dead it will only draw more police. Keep them there until Zylon and his crew arrive to make doppelgangers to impersonate them in the morning."

"It will never work!" Shawn rebelled.

"Do not pay him no mind master he is a fool."

The leader of Wolfram & Hart again responded. "Like I said, keep them in the dungeon. Their lives mean nothing to me."

Gus whimpered as evil decided their fate. Stewart left a little bit after and as soon as Shawn was sure that the coast was clear he immediately began figuring out a means of escape.

"Shawn we're going to die!" Gus wailed rocking in the corner.

The psychic detective was tampering with the lock, shaking the bars, and pushing the wall. "We have to get out of here?!"

"Don't you see Shawn? The only way out this place is in a body bag!" He wined.

"Gus lighten up."

"Give me one reason! One reason on why we should lighten up! We're on Elms street! Any minute Freddy's gonna appear from the shadows!"

"Yeah….but think about it, if Freddy exist there's a good chance that Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy could be very much be alive."

"That's nice but they're not breaking us out of here, are they?"

"C'mon all we have to do is believe and just maybe, just maybe…they'll kill us quick," his friend started up his crying again. Shawn came beside him. "Blame me buddy. I was the one who promised you Disneyland and instead sentenced you to death."

"That's right!"

"But how was I supposed to know that Wolfram & Hart was a Satan worshipping, demon possessed, monster infested law firm. Even more so how am I supposed to explain this to Jules."

"Well I don't think you're going to get to Shawn. This is more than a Satan worshipping firm these lawyers are aligned with Satan himself. In ancient times people claimed to have seen the Devil come in the form of the fiery animals, the wolf, the ram and the hart. They would come and collect the souls for the evil one and carry them back to hell. The wooden railing on the floor was full of wolves, rams and harts."

A vibration came from Shawn's pocket and his insides flipped for joy, Stewart didn't confiscate their cells so they could phone for help. And who would be calling? The perfect person, Chief Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police Department. "Lassie!" Shawn answered.

Gus rushed to the cellular device grasping Shawn's wrist. "Lassiter! Lassiter! Get us out of here!" Shawn gently pushed him away letting him know that he would be the speaker.

"Lassiter we're in a bit of a pickle so much so that we've turned into the pickle," Shawn started.

Carlton sighed knowing that they had gotten themselves in trouble again none other than doing things that they weren't suppose to be doing. "Yeah you got that right. Juliet's been calling Gus's phone all morning."

"Really why not mine?"

"She thought you would drop it in the trash can again just so you would have an excuse for why you couldn't answer when she called to ask why the hell didn't you stay home like she had asked."

"Oh and there's that," Shawn reminisced.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "I took a chance on you and I called."

"Great cause Gus left his in the car to charge for later."

"Should I mention that we might not have a later!" Gus cut in.

"Listen I wanted to tell you…" Lassiter continued. "If you're in Wolfram & Hart Get Out!" He enunciated. "I was helping Juliet with the case…"

"Awww… reliving the old days," Shawn sighed.  
"Focus." Carlton demanded. "This firm is as bad as it comes. They only represent the worst of the worse. Crooks and rapist by the thousands have gotten off because of these sidewinders. I'm reading over their client list, every rotten egg is in this bunch and I want to bet that they had something to do with your guy."

"Way ahead of you Lassie. The lawyers here are evil woodland creatures who have held us hostage in their dungeon and plan on sending our duplicates out tomorrow and killing us directly after."

"Great so you're not going into the lawfirm. I'm glad we have an understanding." Lassiter hung up leaving Shawn screaming on the phone. It was astonishing that half the world couldn't tell the difference between his humor and his seriousness.

"Shawn what are you waiting for?!" Gus said. "Call him back again!"

"Oh yeah... good idea buddy."

The door to the dungeon swung open as Stewart came in with his vampire henchmen in tailored suits. "I'll be taking that," He reached out his hand demanding the phone.

"C'mon Stewart do you really have to kill us?" Shawn complained.

"I'm done with your idiotic questions just sit quietly until your time here on earth is complete or I'll let the vampires have you."

"Cool I always wanted to know how it would feel to be immortal."

"I don't think you are prepared to live without your soul Mr. Spencer." Exactly after he said that in the most ominous tone a rumbling sound could be heard coming down the hall. The worry on Stewart's face told the whole story as he didn't invite anyone else to the dungeon. "Don't just stand there you fools see who it is?!" He commanded. The vampires stepped out the steel frame of the door just in enough time to be impaled by a wooden stake. Their bodies dropped to dust and the only remains were suits and ties. When everything had settled a tall dark handsome man emerged in a black flowing coat with his weapons in hand. Stewart's worried face had turned into panic.

"Hey," was the only thing the stranger said before punching him in the face and knocking him out cold. He threw Stewart's body into the corner to create distance before laying his eyes on Shawn and Gus who were impressed by his athleticism. "Are you guys being held captive here?" The tall man questioned in his low voice. Shawn and Gus shook their heads in tandem. Their hero ripped the dungeon door off its hinges setting them free.

"Follow me," was his next instruction and they didn't bother to debate that demand.

Gus hysterically came in to hug the stranger who was stiff and non respondent to the gesture. He led them out of their cage and back down the hall from which they came.

"Alright where to next?" Shawn asked when their quick pace began to break.

The man threw his arm in front of them, "Keep your voices down we don't want to hint to anyone where we are going."

"Whata, whata, whata, what do you mean?" Gus's hands trembled. "Is there ghost following us?"

"Possibly." The man responded straightly. Gus's breath retreated into his throat. "Cling on to the wall." He then instructed. "If the witches start chanting you're going to want to be close to it."

Shawn obeyed and made himself one with the pavement. "What do the witches do?"

"They cast spells and they could sometimes be overbearing for mortals. It's a good thing to have something to lean against just in case your body gives out."

"Why can't they have bouncers for security like everyone else?" Gus cried.

"Witches do much better sweeps?"

"Ha ha ha funny, sweeps... you know cause they're witches...and they….ride brooms. Plus, I bet they are super cheap on the black market," Shawn joked trying to make the situation less deadly than it was.

Footsteps were heard coming from both directions. They were off rhythm and thunderous.

"We have to hide," the tall man said. "If those Loger demons get a hold of us they'll turn our flesh inside out."

A stunned Gus halted, "can we just hide somewhere and not come out."

"That's what I said," the man replied. "Let's take this room," he opened one door and forced them in before they were ever noticed. They sat still until the foot soldiers past. When the sound went quiet Shawn and Gus released their breath and began to inch their bodies into comfortable positions in the oversized closet.

The man stood to switch on the light. "Why are you two here?" He asked sternly.

"Funny you should ask that question…." Shawn started.

"I need to know now," he demanded.

"For the fifth time this week I am Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is-"

"His partner, better known as 'Get Me the Hell out Of Here.'" Gus yelled.

"Listen, I am supposed to introduce you," Shawn bantered to Gus. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are on a case to figure out what happened to Louis Litt."

"You're not a psychic," the man responded.

"I just can't catch a break can I?"

"I've known psychics. Their primary ability is to sense danger, if you could do that you wouldn't be here, also-"

"I GET IT!" Shawn rolled his eyes. "The police lead by my wife will be arriving tomorrow to conduct an investigation on Wolfram & Hart for the attempted murder of Louis Litt. We came from the hospital where Louis was in an unexplainable coma and I just wanted to do a little snooping of my own, but then Stewart the evil receptionist threw us in a haunted dungeon and threatened to kill us. So as you could see because of recent events me and Gus are emotionally damaged and we don't have any idea as to what is going on. Hell we don't even know who you are."

"My name is Angel."

"That's it?" Gus said with astonishment.

Shawn leaned in. "You're not a man of many words are you?"

"I'm a private investigator. I solve crimes that are strange and or unusual. I have been on the Wolfram & Hart case for a while."

"Wow…" Shawn said in admiration. "You're all dark and mysterious, have you ever killed a guy before?"

"You probably don't want to know the answer to that question."

In fear, they swallowed a huge gulp.

"You need to tell your wife to call off her investigation," Angel commanded.

Shawn's body shifted as he was no longer feeling secure around their supposed savior. "Do I dare ask why?"

"I think you do know why. The police are not prepared to take on this firm."

"And what makes you more qualified?" Gus instigated.

Shawn's head cocked to the side as he rose. There was a small crack of a mirror in the back of Angel that reflected everything but him. "Gus back away," Shawn warned, the joy extracted from his tone.

"Why?" Gus replied acting upon his wishes.

"I think he's a vampire," Shawn uttered.

"Shawn…. Listen to me…" begged Angel.

"This is not happening. You lured us in here to suck our blood," Shawn concluded.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gus panicking.

"Ok…." Angel surrendered. "I was sired two hundred years ago. I quickly rose to the top of the vamperial ranks and began killing by the thousands, many of the great tragedies you read about in your history books were in fact lead by me. A hundred years back I attacked a group of gypsies and as punishment they returned my soul to me. Might sound like a good thing but when you've done so many terrible things it's a curse to have a piece of your humanity back. You start to remember and feel all the evil you've done, and it just overtakes you. In the between time I spent my life hopping from city to city drinking rat and goat's blood. About twenty years ago I got recruited to watch over a new vampire slayer. Since I was aware of my wrongdoings I sided with her and worked to bring the demon world to justice."

"Ok…" Gus struggled to take it all in. "How are we supposed to know you're telling the truth?"

"Do you have any choice but to believe me? If I was a complete vampire I would have sucked your blood right now and wouldn't have no problem turning you in to Wolfram & Hart."

In trance by their discussion the trio ignored the chaos from the outside. The demons were on to them; they crept to the closet door and swung it open. Angel collapsed on his back that was originally being held up by the door. Everything ugly pounced on him. Shawn and Gus were still lost but came to full realization of the situation when one skeletal scaly demon took its dagger like fingers and plunged it into Angel's stomach. The screaming that came after that was almost unbearable. They two detectives coward to the ground with their hands over their ears hoping they would wake up outside of Henry's house again not having gone to the haunted firm at all. Angel took his mutilated body and relentlessly fought against the monsters keeping them away from Shawn and Gus. The two shivered realizing they weren't living in a nightmare but a nightmare they were living. All jokes aside for the friends who invented joking in dangerous situations thought of ways they could help the trying vampire. They watched as Angel's face transformed, his fangs appeared and his eyes turned an eerie yellow color. Punch after punch he threw knowing that if he paused for just a second the demons would cave in and harm the two innocent men. He threw one of them into the wall and another through a glass door. Another came at him this time with a sharper dagger that pierced his side. His loud roar compelled Shawn to scream, "Help! Help!"

Angel thrashed as more came running around the corner this time with stakes. Shawn and Gus knew that if one of those were to pierce his heart then that would be the end of him. Gus caught eye of the artifacts and he began flinging it at whatever monster caught their eye. Down the hall they went snatching every relic off its pedestal shooting them at the demons like bullets. Their efforts had begun to pay off as the angry ghouls had ceased attacking Angel and frighteningly focused their eyes on the false detectives.

Angel was battered on the ground with bruises and deep wounds on every inch of his body, his clothes ripped and his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry buddy," Shawn muttered to Gus as the demons inched closer and closer with their weapons.

"It's alright Shawn we had a good run," Gus said, his voice for the first time that day without tremble but instead with peace ok with ending his life not beside his best friend, but his brother of twenty years.

"You want to sing that song Gus?" Shawn's eyes filled up with water his tears running into his sweat. _"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!"_

" _YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH,"_ Gus continued.

They took a deep breath. _"WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH, GOOFY, GOOFY…."_

By this time the wounds had dissolved with only a pool of blood to show for it and Angel was off plowing through the demonic huddle to retrieve them. The henchmen slow kill approach had worked in his favor as they had only stabbed their knives into Shawn and Gus's legs. This had left them with gashes that weren't as deep but prevented them from moving with haste. Angel held on to them as he limped with them to the staircase, his strength was returning and he draped them over his shoulders as he ran down the steps. Just as he had thought there was an exit door waiting at the bottom. He gently put them on the floor and watched as their consciousness returned.

"Shawn! Gus! Can you hear me?!"

They nodded in response.

"Listen for the sake of your family and the police force you have to stall the investigation, at least for a couple days! Do you hear me?!"

They nodded again struggling to their feet.

"What's happening?" A weak Shawn mumbled. "I change my mind I think I like Pearson Specter Litt a little more than this place."

"Great you could hear me," Angel sighed.

"Can I go to Disneyland now?" Gus moaned.

"Crack the jokes later guys the exit is right beside you and I need you to get as far away from this place as possible, as far as your legs can take you."

Shawn helped Gus to his feet reaching for the door handle. "Wait, you have to promise me something," Shawn made sure he connected with Angel's weary solemn-filled eyes. The vampire was built like a man in his twenties but the windows of his soul said that he existed in pain for years. "You have to promise me that first you're going to find out what happened to Louis Litt and second that you're not going to stop until you bring this place down."

"I got it," said Angel.

"PROMISE ME!" Shawn yelled being the most serious he had ever been in his life.

"That's a promise." Angel was not looking to make one of those, but since the words came out of his mouth he knew he had no choice, he had to keep that promise. "Now head out and keep safe."

Gus and Shawn limped quickly out the door. The vampire with a soul parted from the crazy make-believe psychic and his funny friend now preparing to take on the mystery of the lawyer who crossed the forbidden line of Wolfram & Hart.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Here I go again, Angel mentally grumbled. At least he could pat himself on the back knowing that he saved Gus and Shawn. They would fight the battle from the outside detouring the police and he would battle on the inside making sure the plans of Wolfram & Hart were not manifested. He crept along the walls of the wicked institution in disbelief that he was once again in this building. After he brought it to its knees the first time he vowed, 'never again.' Lesson learned, 'never say never.' He had to accept that Wolfram & Hart would always be around, unfortunately for them, so would he. He collided with the firm a decade ago and since then he had promised that he wouldn't stop until one of them met the end. Shawn reminded him of that promise.

Lathan, a sorcerer friend, of his late friend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce informed him that the company was concocting another dastardly plan. Seeing that he hated the law firm so much he debated on whether to just let Illyria tear its LA branch to the ground again. That would certainly ruin their plans or at least hold them off. It seemed to be the quickest solution, especially since his life was becoming more hectic by the minute. There was already too much going on. Everyday there was a funeral, someone to mourn, someone to avenge, someone to kill. Yet on this day he put all that on hold because Wolfram & Hart was personal. It was hard to tell the difference between Wolfram & Hart and him. They were tied together like an abusive couple. Whatever W&H was brewing in its pot of poison it had something to do with him. So he made the decision to pay them a well overdue visit and his time in attendance had already been too interesting. Little did he know that it was going to get a whole lot more exciting; and not in a good way.

The halls were in a frenzy which had a lot to do with him killing half of the security team. Able to dodge all bullets very easily he got as far as the head honcho's office. He used to live there, run the place, sit in the big chair, tirelessly sweating over the mahogany desk hoping to turn Satan's Chamber into heaven's corridor. Didn't quite work out. Outside the door he stood waiting to be introduced to the Senior Partner's pawn of the week. It didn't matter who it was and or what they were planning. That person was evil. Whatever they did was to insure the First Evil's dictatorship.

Without further adieu he busted down the doors with his claws and teeth out.

When he barged in, he saw a face, a familiar one. He tucked his animalistic features away as he stood agasp in the office.

"I've been waiting for you," the man said. He put down his chardonnay and all Angel could do was just stare. "Friend, c'mon, I don't even get a hug."

When the shock wore off and Angel ceased his disbelief he answered, "back from the dead Lindsey?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. I mean after all nobody really dies where we come from." Lindsey McDonald swung around his desk sliding his drink to the side. There was nothing about him that had changed. He still wore his smug arrogant face, his voice was still cool and raspy and even his clothes were still the same. He still dressed like a Wolfram & Hart lackey, but instead this time he wasn't a lackey, he was sitting in the big chair.

"Lorne shot and killed you. That's what I told him to do." Angel thought by saying what he knew was fact out loud would suddenly make his old foe disappear and confirm that he was having an allusion.

"Congratulations. He did. I died. Then a year ago they brought me back. My soul is still tied to this very building," Lindsey proclaimed. "The Senior Partners are Gods and so they raised me to life to bring about a new chapter."

"Oh please," Angel groaned. "You will never have my world so how bout you tell me what the grand is plan so I can shut it down."

"Fine, but how bout I show you." Lindsey tucked his right hand behind his coat and from there he shot out a needle which penetrated the torso of Angel. Immediately, Angel dropped to his knees.

"What's happening to me?" The vampire uttered.

"Unfortunately, the Dobo won't fully paralyze your body, seeing that you're dead and all."

"Lindsey I thought we were on the same page," Angel gasped for air as he melted to the ground. "You rebelled against this place the same as I."

"This is true. I did war against Wolfram & Hart; for me. For that brief moment we teamed up it was never about team it was always about me. I need you to understand that. I noticed in my time away that I'm a selfish son of a gun and so is every other ruler of this place. That's what makes our sides different; you're all about family, people, caring. The three things in this world that are never certain." Lindsey mounted over Angel like a looming shadow. "Understand, when I petitioned Wolfram & Hart I said that I will not come back under their terms but that I would come back to succumb this world to what I have been feeling for years. Surprisingly, they agreed, because we on the 'bad side,' if you want to call it that, always look out for ourselves; if nothing else the Senior Partners and I have that in common."

"So inject the whole world with this Dobo poison? Is that the master plan?"

Lindsey chuckled. "Oh Angel, don't you get it, there is no plan, this is just me having fun. The lawyer, what's his name, Louis Litt, got to close so he had to go and using a gun is boring. I mean you know us at Wolfram & Hart, we don't fire you we impale you and throw your remains to the hellhounds in the back. We don't make you sign dismissal papers we decapitate you in front of the board. We're evil," he laughed maniacally. "Like right now," he went behind his desk and grabbed a bag of chips, "seeing you suffer, nothing can make me happier."

As Angel laid there awake and in pain he tried not to think the worst. Even though Lindsey loved believing that Angel's insides attempting to explode but not having the ability to because he was immortal was the worst; it really wasn't. His father rejected him a little over two hundred years ago, waking up to find out he was a monster, regaining his soul realizing that he killed all those people, going to hell on Buffy's accord for the first time, leaving Buffy for the second time and then leaving Buffy for the third time. No, the worst had to be losing Cordelia, when she told him 'you're welcome,' and then she was gone. Second, would have to be Fred's death, then Wesley's and then Gunn's. Or could the worst be having a soul and not being human. When he thought about that he pulled together enough strength to toss his body to the side just so Lindsey's eyes connected with his.

"This is not even close to the worst," he muttered to Lindsey as he continued to eat his chips. "In pain, I'm so use to being in pain relief is a bother."

Angel's few words of courage got to his oppressor he was done watching his splayed out body on his carpet. Lindsey pressed the button behind the desk and Stewart entered with the demons from before.

"Get this sad piece of corpse from out of my office," Lindsey demanded. "If you can't do that I'll give you a little taste of what he just had."

Stewart answered with a loud gulp. Obviously, Lindsey wasn't in the best of moods after the escape of Shawn and Gus. The henchmen had Angel hauled away. Forever Lindsey would have to deal with the fact that he would never be Angel. That was what really ate at him. He would love to think that he was his own man, the boss with the big chair when really he would be Wolfram & Hart's water boy for the rest of his life. Since the day he started off in the mail room he had sold his soul to the evil law firm and he was nothing without it. They put him in that position because at the end of the day they owned his heart, mind and soul.

A knock came from the door. Angel had gotten Lindsey so worked up that he had nearly forgotten his other plans for the day.

"Come in," Lindsey kept his back turned wanting to adjust himself before he showed his guest his face.

An older gentleman walked in with a fine suite attempting to blend in with his surroundings. "Mr. McDonald… "he said while approaching the desk, "well I'll tell you you are a hard person to find and there is not one picture of you on the-"

"Internet," Lindsey finished. "I know I haven't really taken to social media, you can say I've been like a ghost the past several years." He finally turned around and his guest jumped out of slight shock.

Lindsey reached out to shake his hand. "What? Was I not what you were expecting Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes, I mean no, it's just that you look like someone that I know. Exactly like someone I know."

"Well he must be one handsome guy then."

"Yeah," Mr. Cooper took a seat disturbed by Lindsey's facial features. "To be honest I expected the Senior Partners to be here seeing that they were the ones who recruited me to the firm. Do they have names by chance? Shouldn't keep calling them the Senior Partners, it sounds… ominous."

Lindsey chuckled. "I agree but the Senior Partners don't have names and they are referred to as the Senior Partners. Usually they go over that with you when you take part in the ritual."

"Yeah, they did in fact, I um was just making a funny."

"Yes, yes, yes, they told me that you were a card. We are happy to have you hear I've heard of your work and I know you'll fit right in. Just to reiterate what was already said to you, if you follow the Partner's demands then you will have a great time here at Wolfram & Hart. If not, there will be grave consequences, but I can tell from looking at you we're not going to get to that point."

"Of course not, I want to be here."

"That's what I like to hear," Lindsey clapped his hands in delight. "Now that we got the friendly little introduction over and done with we can get into the nitty gritty."

"Yes! The clients!" Mr. Cooper rejoiced.

"The clients, the clients, the clients. I like to call them the people that run the place. The heart of our institution. You are to hear them out and meet their demands. You know work your magic. You get it?!" Lindsey smiled at his short quip about how everyone who worked in the firm was some sort of magical being or a person who was very much familiar with wielding supernatural power. Mr. Cooper laughed not knowing what he was laughing for. "Yes, that was my introduction because I will be giving you one of our wealthiest clients, his name is Patrick Tessler, better known as Jaban. You should be familiar with him."

"Yeah, he holds stocks in Burger King, a huge fan of the Lakers… "

"Really? Well I was referring to the fact that he is one of the most powerful Warlocks of our time. He's been collecting mothers and children and working on a conjuration spell… that kind of thing you know. Warlocks they do that kind of stuff."

"And he's being charged for kidnapping. Now everything is starting to sound familiar."

"Yeah, some pesky little blonde and her child got away and now she's pressing charges."

"Surprising?"

"Well, yeah, if they escape they're usually too scared to talk."

Lindsey continued speaking about abduction like it was some kind of hobby a person pursued on their free time. Mr. Cooper watched him intently waiting for the lawyer's humanity to show but it never did. While Cooper tried to give off the notion that he heard this before in reality he was completely lost. He attempted to understand this Warlock lingo Lindsey was throwing out, but didn't know where it was coming from. Was that a name his business associates called him?

"And you want me to defend this guy?" Mr. Cooper repeated thrown by the whole discussion. He had never been in a predicament where he was lost for words; his brain scrambled.

"Of course. Get him off and see to it that he is able to go back to his business. Is that a problem?" Lindsey inquired suspiciously.

"No, I'm absolutely thrilled that I… that I… get to work for this… legend."

"Yeah, big honor and because of that we're expecting results. Good ones that is."

Another knock came from the door. This one loud and slow. Lindsey rose from his seat expecting someone special. He yelled, "come in," a figure in a dark cloak glided in with an orb clenched in its claws.

"Mr. Cooper," Lindsey swung around the desk to approach his guest, "meet our head of security."

Mr. Cooper was in awe, his stomach sunk to the ground and chills ran up his spine. It was as if the beginning of a rainstorm entered the room. Lindsey went up to greet the hunched over monster on two legs. This wasn't a prank it was real. This wasn't a prank this was REAL. This monster and warlock crap that Lindsey had been talking about was real. It was the creature's appearance; it was the darkness that so obviously followed him that made Cooper believe the impossible. The haunted houses that everyone was afraid of when they were kids, he was in it. Lindsey McDonald, the boss, just seemed to marvel in it and Mr. Cooper did to, if he didn't, W&H just might find out that he wasn't the real Mr. Cooper.

"A druid?" The soon-to-be-employee of W&H questioned. Just like before he was playing it cool. This magic stuff was normal for Lindsey so he had to act like it was normal for him.

"Yes," Lindsey responded, "they are the best at securing things, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that I could use one of these around my house."

"Oh no I've tried that they scare all the party goers. Anyway our druid has just informed me that there are traitors amongst us-"

"You mean a break in."

"Exactly. We've been having them all morning it's been crazy. Sadly, the witches aren't here to do their chants that would have really been helpful."

"So what now?" The fake Mr. Cooper repeated to himself, 'keep it cool, keep it cool.'

"See you come on the day with all the action. Now it's time to take out the trash. I guess I could use the Dobo again for this one. "

"And that is?"

"A serum that paralyzes the body. I love it, it's the ultimate imprisonment. The person is left screaming on the inside as their body is rendered motionless."

"Wow, that's scary, don't want to mistakenly shoot yourself up with that," Cooper responded nervously.

"Oh, I have a cure. No worries."

Lindsey then turned back to the druid. "Tell Stewart to find these guys and throw them into the dungeon. Tell him that I want them for my little experiment." He then returned his attention to Mr. Cooper. "You'll have to come back tomorrow, my apologies, it's just been a busy week."

"I see."

"You can show yourself out, right?"

"Yes, I'll be back bright and early in the morning. Do you have a restroom I can head to now?"

"Right around the corner." Lindsey escorted his soon-to-be associate to the door. Mr. Cooper was bouncing in his shoes, not because he needed to use the restroom but because of his desperate need to escape that room. Out of all the high profiled and complex cons he had been on he had never seen anything like this in all his life. Who would have known that one of the most powerful law firms in the entire world was a madhouse of druids, warlocks and paralyzing potions. 'Get it together, get it together,' he told himself hoping to mentally take the supernatural out of the con but he just couldn't get the chills in the room out of his system. This wasn't the time for him to debate what's real or what's not. He couldn't spend his time easing around the corner wondering if a killer ram would impale him with its horn, no, in order to get through this he had to stick to what he knew; the con. If he did that there was a possibility that he could get him and his team out of this hell hole alive. The people whom the druid was sensing were his teammates, Eliot Spencer, Parker, and Sophie Deveraux, Their hacker was on the outside, Alec Hardison. He was screaming in his ear right now, but all he could do was replay Lindsey McDonald's voice in his head. When he entered the bathroom he wiped the sweat off his face and loosened his tie. He was no longer Mr. Cooper, he was now the infamous conman-mastermind, Nathan Ford, and as far as he was concerned Lindsey was just another evil businessman who needed to be taken down.

"Hey Hardison!"

"Well finally Nate," the hacker answered in Ford's ear piece. "I thought something happened to you."

"Ok listen." Nate cut in before he could go off on a tangent. "Plans have changed."

"Was our victim telling the truth?"

"Yes, actually they hired Mr. Cooper to uh handle the case."

"Whoa, so we're good. We took care of the real Mr. Cooper and he'll be stuck in Africa for a while. That means all we have to do is rescue the victims." Hardison rejoiced.

Another voice chimed in over the com. "I don't think it's that easy Hardison," Sophie commented, "this place gives me the eebie jeebies."

Eliot Spencer then interrupted. "We're not going anywhere until we send this guy to prison. I got a bad feeling that this dude is like all the rest. Cooper was planning on defending a man who he knew kidnapped mothers and children-"

"OK!" Nate cut in. "I've met Lindsey McDonald."

"How's he like?" Eliot questioned.

"Well how bout you tell me Eliot. Do you have any twins, because this guy looks exactly like you. He even sounds like you."

"Wow another Eliot, kill me now," said Hardison.

"I'll be happy to," Eliot offered, "just allow me to bust out the building."

"Guys Shut-Up!" Nate resounded; he had never been so strict with his team. "Parker, you there!" He said searching for his fifth member.

"Yeah just came from the vents," she answered in.

"Good," he then directed his attention to all. "I'm sorry for being so harsh but I just spent too long with who I believe is the devil. He knows there are trespassers in the building and he is looking for us most likely you guys. When he finds you he will not call the police. This man is a killer. As much as I would like to take the whole institution of Wolfram & Hart down I'm afraid we're not going to be able to do that. The best we could do is get this cure for this thing that he injects people with and get out of here and try and help the remaining victims."

"Nate you're scared," Sophie, his wife, claimed.

"Yes, I am scared," he admitted, "let's all meet on the eighth floor I'll continue to brief you from there, be careful they're looking for you."

The team happened to dodge all security. Hardison even stepped out of the van, his hacking zone, to join the others. If they were normal people they would have been caught long time but the truth was they had been doing this for years. Breaking into places, stealing priceless items and blending in to assure that they weren't seen was an art form they had mastered. As they slipped past all important personnel they noticed that this wasn't any regular law firm. Nate Ford being the last one to join them on the eighth floor was treading carefully. He stepped into the abandon floor to silence; the team was anticipating what he had to say.

"Now, like I said we are going to get this cure from McDonald and get it out this building."

"Why do we need a cure?" Parker inquired.

"As I was listening to Lindsey he was telling me how he had been poisoning others. It's been slowly but surely getting around about people who are in a strange coma like states that show no sign of waking. That is because of our guy. We know that they hired Cooper so Veronica, our victim, would keep shut. Tessler also known as Jaban, the perpetrator did seek Wolfram & Hart for help. He has the firm's full support. So with that being said we find Tessler, take him down and release the victims."

"So we're not going to even take a shot at this Lindsey McDonald guy," Sophie said disappointed.

"Yeah Nate if you're shaking then this guy is really bad," said Hardison. "In that case we can't afford for him to be roaming free."

"Yeah I get it," Nate started. "These are one of the times that I need for you to fully trust me. Now are we all in." Everyone hesitantly nodded their heads. "Good, we're not doing anything fancy. Parker is just going to crawl into the vents and head into Lindsey's office find the cure and we're out. We will all be surrounding that area to make sure that she successfully does so."

The group then dispersed blending in with the rest of the staff. Parker catapulted her body back into the air shaft in search for McDonald's office. She still couldn't get over how afraid Nate appeared to be. The firm was definitely something new. She wiggled her petite body through the vents when she saw a burst of white light coming through which meant she was above a room. She quietly said 'yes,' before checking if Lindsey was inside the office. There was a man in this room but it wasn't Lindsey. This man was battered and bruised lying on the floor of what appeared to be a dungeon.

Parker leaped down even though she knew she was in the wrong room. She touched the battered man and he instantly lifted his head.

"Who is it?" He said defensively.

She struggled to say her name. She was now seeing what Nate had feared. "Parker."

"Angel," he said introducing himself. He assumed that she was another prisoner of Lindsey that was going to be subjected to same fate as he but worse.

"Did he inject you with that thing?" She asked and he shook his head. "My friend says that there is a cure in his office and if you tell me where that is I could get it for you."

He struggled to talk but Angel finally got his words out, "it's in the next room over."

Parker took his directions and quickly re-entered the vents. Thinking that he was just a man she assumed that he had little time left so she hurried. She crawled until she saw a bright yellow light coming through. She peeked and saw that no one was in the vast office. She planted her body on the desk where she got lucky. Lindsey must have been prepping the Dobo because there it was on the lamp stand along with its cure. She put it in the safest place, her pockets, and then hurried back to Angel.

"I got it," she proclaimed and quickly injected his limp body with it. "Is it working?"

"The Dobo is strong, it'll take a while."

"I'm gonna get help."

"Wait-" he uttered but then she was off. Angel couldn't help to ponder who he had just met.

"Parker you got it," Nate came through on her com.

"Yeah, but we have another who's trapped down here, the least we could do is get him out."

Nate who was manning their exit hesitated. Again he would have to decide if helping another was worth risking his team.

"Mr. Cooper…"

Ford noticed that voice anywhere. Once he heard it he knew his cover was blown.

"Lindsey…" Nate turned around fearfully shaking inside.

"So you're our little trespasser? God I should have known," Lindsey lifted his walkie talkie up to his lips. "Stewart I found him, come to the break room immediately. You're not even the real Mr. Cooper are you, just a normal man-"

Before Lindsey could say another word his shoulders were being flipped and he was attacked by his doppelganger. Lindsey was knocked flat on his back by Eliot Spencer who was lurking behind.

"I'm a man," Nathan Ford uttered to Lindsey's lifeless body, "but I am far from normal."

"My God he does look like me," Eliot said in shock.

"No time to uncover your family history now his henchmen are coming and we have to go and find Parker."

They raced off and soon met up with Hardison and Sophie. They all met up with Parker at the dungeon.

"What kind of law firm has a dungeon?" Hardison inquired.

"Baby no time," Parker dragged him in to where Angel was, the vampire could barely stand.

"Step back Eliot," Nate requested, "he might think you're Lindsey."

"Are you a victim?" Nate asked the cowering vampire.

"Hardily," said Angel.

"We're going to get you out of here," Sophie knelt down beside him.

"No," Angel said. "I'll only slow you down. You need to get out of here with the cure and help Louis Litt."

"Louis Litt?" Nate repeated. "Louis Litt. The lawyer who was injected. Heard about it on the news." Nate brought his team up to speed.

"Yeah, promised a friend I would get him help."

"Well we got our own case, we're searching for this man named Jaban," Ford informed him.

"The Warlock?"

"You know him?" Nate replied.

"Know him? He's one of the most vicious warlocks around, been trying to take him down for years."

"Where is he?" Asked Eliot.

"I don't know, but I know a girl who could help, I know a girl who could help you a lot. She could help you stop Jaban and get the cure to Litt."

"Ok," Sophie nodded. "I guess the only thing left to ask is who is this girl and where can we find her?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers and you'll find her in Concrine tonight."

"You mean the cemetery?" Questioned Hardison.

"Yes, she knows everything and she'll make sure you'll get where you need to go."

"You sure you don't want us to get you out?" Parker asked again.

"Believe me I've been through worst. If you want to help me get to Buffy. Get to Buffy."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"We've been waiting out here for three hours."

"I'm aware of the time Sophie."

"Then Nate don't you think we should focus our attention elsewhere."

"No. We wait for the girl like Angel said."

The rest of his team sighed. They observed as the full moon took its place in the center of the sky. The draft began to pick up and the fog settled in. Everyone waited patiently by Hardison's new tech van which he called Joanne anticipating the arrival of the one known as Buffy. All the while the team felt as though they were wasting time and that Nate was going mad. They had taken notice that he had been on edge since they snuck out of Wolfram & Hart. They knew it had to be something that Lindsey had said or done but they couldn't quite pinpoint by his actions what it was. In all honesty they didn't really have time to wait around for a girl that might or might not exist.

"Nate…" Sophie came up behind him as he stood sternly a couple steps into Concrine graveyard. "What if this girl doesn't show up?"

He continued his constant silence knowing that she would not understand.

"Are you or are you not my husband?" Sophie uttered out of frustration. He hated when she asked things like that, he always assumed that it was reverse drifter psychology that she was using on him. Yes, they were married but did he have to tell her everything. You make one move at the altar and suddenly all the beans had to be spilled.

"Yes." Nate answered stubbornly with no plan on saying anything more than that.

Her beautiful caramel brown face shifted to something bitter. Throwing down her hands she left him to rejoin everyone else who was killing time by pacing and eating fast food.

For the first time since his standstill Ford swung his head back to see them. Eliot, who was walking back and forth, was aiming his swift punches at the wind. Hardison leaned up against the gray van drinking a full liter of orange soda. Then there was Parker who was cuddled up underneath his wife like an annoyed little child. Sophie and Parker sat in the open door of the van mumbling insulting things about him, Nate for some reason smiled. Once again he started to think about how this whole entire con-man conquest began. He was a broken insurance investigator who had been drawn to the life of crime by the death of his son. He remembered the first three years of being with the individuals in front of him. He remembered the first time he realized the reason why every theft job got harder and harder. He fell in love with Sophie, the well-renowned art thief. Parker, Miss. Sticky-Fingers, who could move in and through everything, who blew up her parents home at seven years old was his little girl. Hardison, the guy who hacked the White House database at just seventeen was his middle child. And Eliot, the dark brooding assassin who didn't even need a gun to be considered incredibly dangerous was his oldest boy.

If it was anybody else Nate would have probably had no problem with throwing caution to wind and taking a hit at Lindsey but this was his family now and he was not going to lose them like he lost his first son.

"Nate," Hardison called him over. He had gone onto his computer to do a little more investigating on the woman they were supposed to be meeting. "Angel said Buffy Summers right?" The four others came around him on his laptop. "I tapped into the database of the police station; it didn't show up right away but I finally got a hit. Apparently this Buffy chick use to live in that town Sunnydale."

Nate pondered, "you mean the one that blew up and turned into the second Grand Canyon?"

"Yeah," Hardison responded, "and they believe she did it." Hardison turned the screen around so they all could get a glimpse of the beautiful blonde woman on the screen.

"No," Nate said in complete denial. "She looks young, like she just got out of high school."

"Well no, she's like mid-twenties." The hacker informed. "Not only that, she was also charged ten years earlier for burning down her school's gym. She claimed that she saw vampires."

Everyone hung their heads.

"So let me get this straight," Eliot started, "Angel says that Tessler is a Warlock and he sent us to a girl who believes that there are vampires."

"Nate we have to go," Sophie insisted. "This does not seem to be a legit lead. We can't trust the word of people who are partially insane. We don't know much on Tessler but I bet we can get farther than this."

Ford didn't know what to believe. He knew that they had to stay put but he didn't want to waste his breath sounding crazy attempting to convince his team that these make believe creatures exist. "You guys go on then."

"What?" Parker replied. "Why aren't you coming with us?"

"All angles deserve to be explored," Nate answered vaguely.

"Listen," Parker put her soft hand on his cheek. "I want to believe Angel too, I was the one who found him but he was sick when he said those things."

"Nate come on," Hardison gestured wanting to pack up his van.

Their leader took in a deep breath. "You'll be fine on your own," They knew that his last words were final.

Sophie was furious. She knew that he was in one of those moods where he remained short not wanting anyone to figure out what was wrong with him. If she wasn't so in love with him she would have wrestled him to the ground. Instead she loaded up and took off in the van trying to hide how hurt she was.

Nathan stood with his back turned away as they left not wanting to catch their expressions of disappointment. On his shoulder he felt the light touch of a hand. He did not jump in surprise he knew it was Eliot. He should have known that he would not take off with the rest.

"They could use your protection," said Nate secretly happy that he stayed.

"Then who would take care of you." Eliot responded. "Seriously, this graveyard looks creepy."

"Say what you want to say."

The mastermind knew Eliot. He would do these kind gestures of sole protection just so he could get through to him. It was his son-like-duty; Nathan liked to believe, to keep him out of trouble. To keep him on track. "What did the other me say?"

Nate took him under his right arm. "If it all made sense I would have told you, but if I'm not saying something I'm trying to protect you."

"I'm the Hitter, Mr. Punchy," Eliot exclaimed. "Protecting is my part in all this, remember?"

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?"

"And you're right too."

The assassin knew that that was something he was going to get later on just not now. As he stared out in the distance he saw the silhouette of a beautiful figure wandering the graveyard searching for something and or someone and he was guessing that that was her.

"Nate, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You mean Buffy? Yes."

"What is she looking for?"

"Well we have to find out."

They slowly approached her, as they came closer her deep green eyes shifted towards them. Eliot recognized that stance anywhere. It was as if she was prepping for battle. He stopped Nate when he spotted the stake in her hand and the scythe attached to her back.

The first character aspect that stuck out was her attractiveness. She had the pink lips, the smooth face and the body of the prom queen. For someone of her appearance she was in the most unlikely place. "I'm not going to hurt you," was her first words. Seeing that she was sincere Eliot dropped his hands. "You shouldn't be here" she then calmly instructed.

"Well neither should you," Eliot answered back.

In an instant Buffy read their minds, "are you looking for me?"

"You Buffy Summers?" Nate asked.

"The one and only."

"Then yes," Ford answered. "Do you know a man named Angel?"

"Wait-" she put away her weaponry away before approaching them. The closer she got her eyes zeroed in on Eliot. She had only seen him once in a picture that Spike gave her but the man standing in front surely did resemble the late Lindsey McDonald. She circled around them like a predator this time taking out her blades.

The assassin put up his two fists preparing for a fight. "I'm not Lindsey McDonald," he said, his voice deep and raspy, his eyebrows lowered.

"That sounds like something a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart would say."

"I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I'm not him."

"Easy. Don't." Buffy by this point was not looking for explanations. She had tangoed with the evil law firm before and she knew that whatever came out of its associates' mouths was a lie from the devil. She nailed Eliot with a swift kick to the face knocking him off his feet immediately. Nate then lunged himself at her hoping at least to throw her off her game, but when he did his mouth ate the tip of a tombstone. Out cold it was just Eliot left to fend for himself. He tried swinging his right hand but he soon found himself on the ground next to his leader. It only took him a matter of seconds to discover that this wasn't an ordinary girl. A few minutes later he was defenseless and out of breath as Buffy continued to fling him about.

On the attack again she came to her senses and paused midway. "You from the army?" She inquired.

Eliot nodded his head the only thing he had strength to move.

"You're not Lindsey."

"What gave it away?" Asked Nate as he pulled himself up from the floor of the graveyard and leaned his back up against the tombstone that he hit.

"Lindsey would know better than to just come at me with his two hands. I'm kind of a big deal around here, so if you're not McDonald than who are you?"

"In simple words we're a con group." Nate responded. "We make our living by helping people who can't help themselves."

"Really?" Buffy was intrigued.

Out of breath and out of mind Nate recited the words he knew by heart. "The rich powerful take what they want; we steal it back for you. We're bad guys but at the same time the good guys. We provide… Leverage. We have a client named Veronica who was abducted by this man named Tessler. She escaped and wanted to press charges against him but everyone was telling her not to go against him because he was too powerful. That's where we came in. Me, Eliot and the rest of our team we make sure that the common man gets what he deserves and more. We were looking to do that for Veronica but then I found out that Wolfram & Hart-"

"Isn't just your ordinary bad guy company," Buffy finished his sentence. "If you're looking to bring down Wolfram & Hart it's gonna take a lot longer than one con. Take it from me and Angel we've been trying to do it for a decade now. Who's Tessler and what does he have to do with Wolfram & Hart?"

"So he's known around these parts as Jaban-"

"The Warlock!"

"Again with warlock theory," Eliot said as his lungs were still trying to gather oxygen. "There are no such things as warlocks and vampires. I'm sure of it."

"Yes there are."

Eliot did not expect such a response to come from their mastermind, and he said it so confidently. "Nate."

"While I was with McDonald he summoned a druid. I'm not talking about the Party City kind. I mean an actual druid that brought the smoke and the whole shebang. I'm a clear headed person Eliot and you know I'm not crazy. So believe me when I say that there is something going on at that firm that's not natural."

Eliot's mouth fell agape. He still did not have the slightest clue as to what they were saying.

Buffy moved towards him. "You're probably wondering how I was able to beat you so easily and quickly. How did this five-foot four, petite, blonde beat an army guy? I'm human, but not fully. I'm a vampire slayer; it's my job to roam the grave for the walking dead."

"Interesting," uttered Eliot.

"You still don't believe us," Buffy sighed.

She did not know why this surprised her. Many years she had spent trying to convince friends and others that there was so much more to life than the surface. People had demons right in front of them but still could not comprehend there being anything more than the natural.

In Eliot's disbelief a vampire, the one she had originally went looking for, was creeping up behind.

"Get out the way!"

Buffy commanded. She pushed the assassin to the side to stab the vampire that was waiting in the background. Knocking the fiend off its feet she tackled him to the ground. It was then that Eliot Spencer and Nathan Ford witnessed the impossible when Buffy shot her wooden stake at the chest of the vampire. Instantly the monster burst into ashes. Eliot wiped his eyes trying to fathom what just happened. The pale man that was looking to attack him dug himself from out the ground, tried to suck Buffy's blood and disappeared in the air after being impaled by a piece of wood.

"So vampire slayer you said?" Eliot confirmed.

"Yes," Buffy nodded. "And it's your lucky day because I know where Jaban is."

"Take us to him," said Nate.

They entered a nice vintage Victorian home that stuck out on the block like none other. Despite how wonderful it was the place spelled haunted. Buffy only tipped the door and it opened wide. A hesitant Spencer and Ford followed. The living room had pink furniture with a staircase that lead to the second floor. Not to mention that the floor was wooden and creaked every time they made a step.

"So you guys must do this a lot," Buffy assumed.

"You think so, but believe me when say I have never seen anything like this. This is-"

"Unreal," Eliot finished Nate's sentence. "So Buffy where do you think the others are located?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure if we look around we could find something."

"Let's split up then," Ford suggested, "I'll take the hall and you two can take the west end." He hurried off to his position while Buffy followed Eliot into the kitchen.

Silence fell as the assassin and the slayer searched the cupboards for clues.

"You an Angel are probably use to all this," said Eliot. "Aren't you worried… him being stuck in that spooky firm?"

"No," she said shortly.

Buffy's face dimmed at the mention of the name Angel.

"He's your ex, got it."

"That obvious," the slayer began looking under the sink. "He's a vampire he's built for getting out of sticky situations."

Eliot still getting use to hearing about things such as this cocked his head to the side. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought being a vampire meant not having a soul."

"It's a long story, but he's one out of two vampires that have one, which is why he's so nice."

"So you kill vampires and date them?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"You are one weird chick."

"That I am."

Ford called, "Hey you two come check out this!"

They went where he was in the hallway expecting to see one of the victims but instead they saw him trying to knock down a locked door.

"I think the victims are in here."

Eliot kicked his foot up but to no avail, the door wouldn't budge. "Hey you wanna try vampire slayer?"

"Yeah, but don't you think if the victims were in there that there would at least be sound?"

Nate listened in. "You're right it's completely silent. But if they aren't in here where could they be. Does he have another location?"

"Yes, but, no," Buffy answered, "the other location is where his wife and kids stay and he for sure would not keep them there."

"Ok so we're back at square one," Eliot shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe not." Buffy began observing all the locks, her friend Willow was a witch and she could remember her telling her about secret passageways. What's behind the door, which in this case was most likely an empty basement, could be a cloak for what really was there. She spun the lock three times and then another with her ears pressed against the entrance. As she did she felt the heat burning on her face as that empty basement melted into the prison chamber.

It was then Nathan and Eliot were able to hear the shifting of human beings in distress crying out for help.

"I'm gonna need some major therapy after this," Eliot exclaimed.

"It doesn't work," Buffy smiled before breaking down the door.

The three of them dashed inside Jaban's prison room which personified hell's kitchen. A minute in and they were full of must and ash.

"How do you acquire hell in your basement?" Ford asked.

"Well as you could imagine a lot of renovations have to be made," She jested. "So um I guess since we're pressed for time because you know I might die in this heat. Let's just start setting the captives free," Buffy instructed. "Does that sound like a plan Mastermind?"

"Yes, I say yes, because for the first time in my life I don't know what's going on."

Not wanting to stay there another second Eliot got to his feet. "Alright let's just get them out of here."

Darting forward they ran to a cage that was holding a child and a mother that were barely clothed. Some cages were even dangling from the ceiling with the vision of the pit of fire in the distance.

" _UH-UM."_

They heard as they were on the verge of opening the locks.

"Jaban," whispered Nate.

The tall scrawny man sat at the top of the room with a black hat and a cloak. He ominously peered, and his calm demeanor was most frightening.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I'm glad that you all could join me," Jaban's smile pierced his cheeks, "but to be honest the First Evil is not."

"How could you do this?!" Ford shouted in outrage. "You have a wife and kids. This is them you locked away in these cages!"

Jaban chuckled. "I should say welcome to the other side of our world Mr. Ford and Mr. Spencer."

Buffy knew exactly what he was talking about. Once involving yourself in the supernatural calamities of the universe it's your normal life that becomes the cover-up for what you really are.

"I've heard a great deal about you Mr. Ford. Wolfram & Hart told me how you masterfully broke into their establishment assuming the identity of my lawyer. Told me that you are fighting for Veronica."

"That's right." Nate said sternly.

"This is not your fight," Jaban warned him. "You're just a drunk man who can't get over the death of a child and these people you run with…" He snapped his fingers and beside him appeared Parker, Hardison and Sophie, "they are just common thieves trying to convince themselves that they are more."

This did not sit well with Eliot who charged at him without thought. Before the Hitter could even get his hands on him Jaban snapped his fingers and a blade went through Eliot stopping him dead in his tracks. The rest of the team went to his aid trying to stop the bleeding.

The only one left was Buffy, and she had been here before. Man down and lying in his own blood. All the other help hysterical. The bad guy mounting over victorious. What to do? There was never ever a clear answer but the answer always came. And this time in the form of her team who was always close behind. The slayer nation saw the flames lighting up the Victorian home and bombarded in to find their leader knelt to the floor. They assessed the situation quick and multiple girls armed with knives and stakes charged at the hauntingly scary older man that stood at the center of the fiery prison. Jaban was overwhelmed and vanished at the snap of a finger. The slayers released all the mothers and children escorting them up to the front door. While the girls were doing this Buffy went to go tend to Eliot.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good," said Sophie. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "Let's get him up and call 911."

"You guys are now just deciding to call 911?" Hardison argued.

"The police will not believe this," said Nate.

When they got to the outside running down the sidewalk was Buffy's closest friends. A man with a patch over his eye named Xander and a girl with dark red hair who they called Willow.

"Hey Buff so what happened here?"

"Can't talk now Xander he's hurt." She had the head of Eliot in her hands knowing that he did not have a lot of time left.

"Who did this?" Asked Willow.

"Jaban the Warlock, he stabbed him with a blade," Buffy informed.

As they held the wounded man Willow examined his the gash on his side. "Set him on the ground!" Willow commanded.

The rest of Eliot's team looked confused. Buffy nodded her head letting them know that it was ok to obey her friend. Shortly after they put Eliot on the ground where he was rapidly bleeding and fading fast. Willow gently pressed her right hand against his side and whispered a spell. Eliot grunted in pain as his skin began to painfully stitch itself back together. Seconds later he sprung up from the ground breathing heavily.

"ELIOT!" Nate shouted. "Son, are you ok?!"

All he could do was nod his head and Hardison, Sophie, and Parker knelt down to embrace him. The sirens sounded from down the street.

"So what now?" Parker whimpered underneath her tears.

"Well this is usually where I make a run for it because I'm convicted of blowing up an entire town."

"Did you?" Inquired Hardison.

"I did, but I did it to save the world. I know it's hard to believe-"

"No it's not," Nathan Ford smiled. "What will happen to our victims?"

"They'll tell their story," Xander chimed in. "They'll tell it and of course no one will fully believe it. The court will simply conclude that their time in captivity scrambled their brains, and that Patrick Tessler is on the run."

"But they won't find him," Willow finished.

"That sucks," uttered Eliot.

"But we will," Buffy assured them. "I like to think that we pick up where the law leaves off."

Nate chuckled. "I understand that." From his tattered jacket he pulled out the serum he stole from Wolfram & Hart. "This is your turf. I have only one request. Lindsey McDonald has been using a potion to paralyze people. This is the cure." He handed the glass tube to her. "Apparently there is a man named Louis Litt in New York who needs it. I don't know how you would go about getting there-"

"I have a slayer base in New York. I'll just pay them a visit tonight."

"How would you get there tonight?" Questioned Sophie.

"Well there's a portal in our bathroom that… "

Sophie nodded her head. "Got it magical stuff."

The cop cars arrived in droves and just like that the girl destined to fight vampires along with her friends were off leaving the modern day robin hoods wondering what other paranormal mysteries lied underneath the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Inhale and exhale. Harvey did just that and walked into the waiting room where Mike was. "I don't think Louis is going to make it," Harvey said casually just wanting to get the news over and done with. Mike's eyes were glued to the television screen. His young protégé was so consumed by the top story that he had not heard a word he had said.

Harvey came beside him wanting to get in on the enticing report. "'Patrick Tessler adducts Ten Families?'" Harvey read as the words floated by underneath the reporter. "I know friends who hold stock in his company. Strange."

"It get's stranger," Mike beckons Harvey to watch more.

The news reporter went on:

 _The victims that were found in Tessler's second home claimed they were in a fiery prison dungeon. Police say they came out exclaiming that Tessler is a practicing Warlock. The Paramedic's state that their declarations are a result of being held captive without light for ten weeks; others say differently._

Shawn Spencer appeared on the television _. "Wait. wait, wait, wait. I'm getting something. The victims are correct; the spirits are telling me that the ones who were representing the evil Tessler who is also known as Jaban the Warlock knew that he was capturing innocent lives."_ The cameras went off to show the hedge stone which said Wolfram & Hart.

" _Why do you believe this Mr. Spencer?"_ The reporter asked trying to hide her 'I'm talking to maniac' face.

" _Two words,"_ Shawn held up two fingers _. "IT'S HAUNTED! Believe me anyone who doesn't want to be scarred for life should stay away from this building. If they promise you free food it's a trap."_

" _Ok…"_ The reporter scratched her head. _"Is there anything else?"_

" _Oh yes, I was one of the lucky ones who escaped the firm. But I did not escape before getting my dear friend Louis his cure. Don't worry Mike buddy my good friend Angel the vampire is taking care of you."_

After that remark the camera cut.

"That guy needs help," said Harvey.

"He's a smart man trapped in a little kid's body I promise you."

"Wait, when did you start liking the psychic?"

"Me and him have a very close bond."

"What is that?"

It was when they exited the room they saw a nurse enter Louis's room. There hadn't been personnel in there since yesterday.

"What's going on nurse?" Asked Harvey. He along with Jessica, Donna, Rachel, Mike and the rest of Louis's family followed the nurse in.

"I just wanted to give him a little more medicine," the nurse stuck the needle into a vein in Louis's arm.

"What is the medicine going to do?" Jessica asked.

The pretty blonde nurse popped up looking to be too delighted. "We'll see," she smiled and then walked out the door.

It was literally five seconds later and Louis's eyes shot open as if he was back from the dead. His mother was the first one to see this and she ran around to him. The man who was in a coma like state could not say a word; his mother showered him in a million kisses. They knew Louis was back to normal when he shouted "Get Off of me Ma!" The whole room erupted with joy and laughter.

It was Harvey and Mike who poked their heads out the room. They poke their heads out in just enough time to see that nurse removing her scrubs and revealing her leather jacket which was connected to her daggers and stakes. She let her blonde locks out. She dashed down the hall, but not without turning her head and acknowledging the two lawyers that were staring at her from behind. She winked. She smiled. Then turned the corner.

Harvey and Mike were still standing outside the door with their mouths wide open. "Something tells me she doesn't work for the hospital," said Harvey.

Mike busted out laughing. "This has been something else."

Harvey answered. "That it has my friend. That it has."


End file.
